Mother Superior
'Mother Superior '''is the main antagonist-turned-main protagonist and anti-villain of ''Silent Night, Deadly Night. She is a sadistic head nun at an orphanage who is obsessed with divine punishment. She believes a firm hand and physical abuse can solve all problems with children. She also appears in the sequel Silent Night, Deadly Night Part 2. 1974 When young Billy Chapman is sent to his room as punishment for drawing violent drawings in class, Sister Margret, one of the nuns under Mother Superior's authority, tries to defend Billy, saying that his behavior is a result of his parents murder around Christmas time by a man dressed as Santa Clause. Mother Superior ridicules her, and says that she herself will take care of Billy's problem behavior Later, Sister Margret takes pity on Billy, and allows him to come out of his room to play outside. Billy wanders off and sees two teenagers having sex. Mother Superior finds them a short time later and beats the couple. She then tells Billy that punishment for naughty behavior is absolute, wholesome, and good. Despite Sister Margret trying to take the blame for Billy leaving his room, Mother Superior beats Billy, and tells him to go to bed. That night, Billy has a nightmare and wakes up screaming and runs out of bed. Mother Superior ties him in bed so that he can't get up again. The next morning is Christmas Day. When Billy is told to sit on Santa Clause's lap to thank him for his gifts, Billy get's scared and punches him in the face. 1984 Billy, now an adult, gets a job at a toy store where he has to dress up as Santa. He then thinks he is Santa, and with Mother Superior's teachings of punishment is good, he goes on a murder spree, killing any "naughty" people. Mother Superior, now wheelchair bound, is informed about the murders and is told that Billy is coming to the orphanage. She locks the doors and tries to calm the children with music. Soon Billy arrives, and is let in by a child thinking that Billy is Santa Clause. Mother Superior guards the children and confronts Billy. Billy tries to kill her, but is shot dead. Silent Night, Deadly Night Part 2 Mother Superior is retired now and has suffered a stroke. She lives in a house all alone. Christmas Eve night, Billy's brother, Ricky , comes to kill Mother Superior and extract revenge on her for his brother. After a long chase, Mother Superior tries to talk Billy down with firm words. However, Ricky ignores her words, and cuts off her head. Trivia At first, the anti-hero of the film, Billy, is the protagonist, while the anti-villain, Mother Superior is the antagonist. Billy is seen as a little orphan boy with a tragic past, and Mother Superior is delusional, and unjustly mean, cruel, and abusive to him. But at the end, their roles are reversed. Billy is the antagonist and is the delusional one, and is set out to punish Mother Superior for what he deems "naughty behavior". Mother Superior becomes the protagonist, putting the lives of the children at the orphanage before her own and promising to protect them, even though she is wheelchair bound. Category:Control Freaks Category:Killjoy Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional Category:Child-Abusers Category:Dictator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Sequel Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Bullies Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Jerks Category:Dark Priests Category:Old Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Torturer Category:Nemesis Category:Evil from the past Category:Fearmongers Category:Gaolers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Movie Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Perverts Category:Leader Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Provoker Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Humans Category:Rogue Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic villain Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Teacher Category:Obsessed Category:Xenophobes Category:Stalkers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Nameless Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Weaklings Category:Hotheads Category:Disciplinarians Category:Maternal Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Deceased Villains